Flip chip technology is well known in the art for electrically connecting an integrated circuit chip to an integrated circuit substrate or package. Formation of one type of flip chip involves forming solder bumps on electrical interconnection pads on the active or front side of a semiconductor chip. The chip with solder bumps is then inverted onto a laminate substrate with the solder bumps aligned with metal circuits provided on the substrate. The solder bumps on the chip are then soldered to the metal pads on the substrate by melting the solder in a reflow furnace. A solder joint is formed by the reflowing of the solder between the semiconductor chip and the substrate. After the chip has been attached to the substrate by the reflow soldering process, narrow gaps are present between the solder bumps.
The substrate is typically comprised of a ceramic material or a polymer composite laminate, while the chip is formed of silicon. Due to these different materials, there is a mismatch in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate on which the chip is mounted. During temperature cycling the semiconductor chip and substrate expand and contract at differing rates. Accordingly, the soldered joints between the semiconductor chip and the substrate will have a tendency to fail because of the coefficient of thermal expansion mismatch. In addition, because of the very small size of the solder joints, the joints are subject to failures.
The strength of the solder joints between the integrated circuit chip and the substrate are typically enhanced by underfilling the space between the semiconductor chip and the substrate and around the solder joints. The underfill material is typically a polymer adhesive which reduces stress on the solder joints.
The conventional method of underfilling includes dispensing the underfill material in a fillet or bead extending along two or more edges of the chip and allowing the underfill material to flow by capillary action under the chip to fill all the gaps between the semiconductor chip and the substrate. The solder bumps create a very narrow gap between the semiconductor chip and the substrate which is about 0.002-0.005 inches (0.051-0.127 mm). Therefore, the underfill material which is capable of flowing through these narrow gaps contains only a small amount of filler material because the filler material will prevent the underfill material from flowing easily into the gaps. This type of underfill material with a low amount of filler material has an extremely high mismatch of coefficient of thermal expansion with the semiconductor chip, the solder bumps, and the substrate. Accordingly, it would be desirable to use an underfill material having more filler and thus, less of a thermal expansion coefficient mismatch with the substrate and chip.
An example of an integrated circuit chip 100 which has been attached to a substrate 102 by solder balls 104 and underfilled by a conventional method is illustrated if FIGS. 3 and 3a. The underfill material 106 has been drawn into the spaces between the solder balls 104 by capillary action to fill the air spaces between the integrated circuit chip 100 and the substrate 102.
The use of capillary action to suck the underfill material into the gap between the integrated circuit chip and the substrate takes between 5 and 20 minutes, depending on many factors including the size of the chip and the underfill material used. Another drawback of the conventional underfilling method is the occurrence of voids in the underfilling material.
Accordingly, a need exists for an underfilling method for completely filling the spaces between an integrated circuit chip and a substrate which can reliably underfill at a faster rate than known methods.